A Shot of WSKY
by exiledfromhell
Summary: It was supposed to just be a standard recon mission for Whiskey Squad but what happens changes everything. They are dropped into a new world and are forced to adapt to the new environment. Will they rise to become the leaders of the future or fall to become the key to the destruction of civilization?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! I am Exiled's editor and the guy who reads over all of his stuff before he posts it. I decided I wanted to take my own stab at it and Exiled was cool enough to let me post it on his account. If any of y'all have any suggestions or comments just leave a review or a PM I'll make sure to check them regularly. Anyway hope you enjoy. See Ya!

* * *

"What is your status? Over." The voice in his earpiece asked

"Phoenix we are approaching the site of the disturbances. Over." Whiskey Alpha responded. He and his squad all were in full combat attire with grey body armor and tinted gas masks to deal with flashbangs and concussions . Each carried a M4 rifle and M9 sidearm but each had their own deviations. They wandered through the forest looking for a set of disturbances the locals had been describing as flashing lights and roars of things not of this earth.

"So what kind of aliens do y'all think we are gonna come by?" Whiskey Bravo asked. She was kitted with a sniper rifle, smoke grenades, and NVGs(night vision goggles)

"Hopefully none because fuck if I am about to get facehugged and get my chest burst open by some alien parasite." Whiskey Charlie spat. Along with his rifle he was packing a 40mm grenade launcher and a bandolier of grenades.

"Movement north along that brush line. Remember we are only supposed to observe and report." Whiskey Alpha.

"Yeah fuck that I do not care if it turns out to be a rabbit. Anything coming through those bushes it getting fucking blown to hell." Whiskey Charlie said as he pulled out his grenade launcher

"Wait a second, did you bring a fucking 40mm grenade launcher to what is effectively a recon mission?" Whiskey Delta demanded having been quiet until then. She had an extra set of armor layered on to her gear.

"Yeah. Why?" Whiskey Charlie responded.

"I swear to god you're going to kill me one day with that." Whiskey Delta responded double checking that her shotgun was loaded. Suddenly a beast the size of an APC burst through the bushes and charged the four. It had glowing red eyes and a white mask over its face. It looked like a bear on steroids.

"CONTACT!" Whiskey Alpha yelled as he dropped to a knee and trained his rifle onto the beast's head. His rounds bounced off the white mask so he refocused his fire to the monster's chest. After he had expanded his clip the beast seemed unaffected and kept charging so he fell back to behind a tree and reloaded his rifle to keep firing.

"Charlie!" Whiskey Alpha yelled as two years of constant training with his squad was about to pay off.

"Aye Sir! Danger Close!" Whiskey Charlie took a knee and began loading 40mm grenades into the monster. As the grenades hit the beasts blinding lights flashed against the tinted masks of Whiskey Squad as they sustained monster roared which reverberated in the chest of every member of Whiskey squad as the monster seemed to fall to the ground.

"Clear!" Whiskey Alpha yelled as the forest fell quiet again and the monster began dissolving to black dust and spreading into the air.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK WAS THAT THING!" Whiskey Charlie asked as he picked his M4 up again.

"Fuck if I know. Stick together we are gonna see where the hell that came from." Whiskey Alpha stated. He looked at his squad and each member had a similar reaction. Whiskey Bravo had a terrified look as she reloaded all of her weapons and pulled out her sniper rifle.

"I am gonna need a higher caliber for this shit." She said cocking her sniper. Whiskey Charlie was talking to himself trembling as he loaded more grenades into the launcher.

"See this is why I never wanted to fucking meet aliens. They couldn't be the smart cute aliens from video games. Just had to be the fucking murderous fuckers." Charlie muttered as he holstered his grenade launcher and redrew his M4

"Ok maybe it was a decent thing that you brought the grenade launcher. Fucking hell where does that kind of thing even come from." Whiskey Delta said as she put dragon's breath rounds in her shotgun. They all bunched together and moved forward through the bushes and into a clearing. In the clearing there was a blood red rift the same color as the eyes of the monster they killed. Whiskey Squad slowly approached the rift and stopped about two meters from it. They peered into it but couldn't make anything out the only sound the hear was similar to the rushing of water. Suddenly behind them several trees fell and they all turned around to see four more of those beasts from before.

"OH FUCK OH FUCKKKKKK" Charlie yelled as he and Bravo stumbled back and fell into the portal.

"Well either we take our odds with the monsters or we hop in and follow Bravo and Charlie. I'll take my odds with the rest of the squad." Delta said as she hopped into the portal.

"I am surrounded by fucking morons well I might as well follow because fuck those things." He hopped into the portal as the beasts got closer to him. He landed on the ground and looked around he saw his squad looking around confused as well because they were currently not in the forest the were in the middle of the tundra As they looked into the tundra they saw a man with a katana fighting two of the beasts they had just slain. The man cut one of the beasts arms off and did a backflip above the second one as it went to swipe the man. The beasts charged the man again and he waited calmly and started glowing. As the beasts got within arms reach of the man he burst into a ball of flames and his sword was enveloped in flames. He slashed at the first monster and took its head off in a clean sweep. He leaned back to dodge the bite from the second beast and he punched up and planted his fist solidly in the beasts chest and the beast started catching fire and soon it was entirely on fire. It burned to death roaring until it was ash.

"Sir put the sword down and stop being on fire! Also where the fuck are we?" Alpha yelled at him. The man simply turned to the squad and gave them an amused look sheathed his weapon and started looking around for more of the beasts. He extinguished himself and walked over the the squad.

"Okay so who are you guys because you sure as hell are Atlesian military."

"No shit! There was a portal and a bunch of beasts like the ones you just killed and we fucking fell into it. Now we are in the middle of a tundra with not a fucking tree in sight!"

"Calm down you're gonna be fine. So lets put down those weapons before someone gets hurt. The last things I want to deal with is a injured person." The man said. Alpha looked at the rest of his squad and gave them a nod and lowered his weapon. The rest of them followed in suit. "That's much better. Now let's talk about exactly who you are because I do not recognize that uniform and I have served in the Atlas military for 13 years."

"We are from Altis a small country on the planet Earth. We are trained in anti-insurgency and recon. Now I am gonna ask a few questions. First off what is Atlas?' Alpha asked

"It's the continent you are currently and the nation you're currently in. We are the most technologically advanced nation in Remnant. Which is the plant you're on."

"Hey boss look at the moon." Delta said to Alpha. He looked up and noticed that the moon was shattered.

"Ok this place is weird as shit." Charlie muttered.

"I can understand you are confused. How about you come with me to Atlas Academy and you can meet people who can explain this much better than I can. Now may I get your names?" The huntsman asked. They looked among themselves and Alpha stepped up.

"We are Whiskey squad from the Altis Military. It's the just the four of us. I am designated Alpha but my real name is Tris. This is Bravo her real name is Belle. Charlie here is Trystan. Delta is Daphne." Tris said as each member removed their helmet as they were introduced.

"Well met Whiskey Squad. I have to report back to the academy soon so you might as well come with me. I can introduce you to some of the administration and then you could figure out what you want to do because frankly I have no clue where Altis is and no way to get back to there."

"I agree we should probably just come with you and figure out exactly where the hell we are and potentially how we can get back" Tris agreed.

"Yo he's cool as hell I think I wanna be like them. Imagine being able to kill shit like that big bear thing for a living." Trystan whispered to Daphne.

"Maybe but I think I wanna know more before I sign my soul to fighting demons." Daphne responded. Belle and Tris walked up closer to the hunter in order to figure out more about where they were.

"So what is your name?" Belle asked.

"Ah my bad. My name is Koth and I teach people about your age if I had to guess to fight the Grimm which are those beasts from earlier. Those are Ursai. Luckily it was just a small pack. I am going to call my exfil in to come get us." Koth responded. He pulled his scroll and called up his exfil. "Ah we are lucky. The Bullhead is only a minute out. I'll set up a meeting with an advisor and a professor to help you learn about Remnant." He sent a message on his scroll setting up a meeting with Ironwood.

"Thank you sir." Belle responded. They waited for the bullhead to set down.

"Ok you four lets go to the academy." Koth said as they loaded up. The flight back was a scenic trip over mountains and peaks and ravines covered with pure white snow.

"Damn this place is stunning." Daphne mentioned awestruck by the views around her.

"Trust me this kind of beauty is the normal around here." Koth chuckled. They spent the rest of the ride in silence taking in the natural beauty of the landscapes. Soon the Atlas Academy came into view and it was pristine to say the least. The compound was easily several kilometers wide and as they flew over it you could see the training grounds littered with students training on everything from the track to active combat rings. The buildings were stark white and didn't reach above 4 stories except for one massive building at the end of the compound that looked like a skyscraper built similarly to the other buildings but with massive glass panes going up the sides. Along the walkways there were fire pits periodically spread where some students gathered and seemed to be talking. There was a massive colosseum dug into the ground with seating that extended above the ground. One of the buildings was longer than the others and seemed to be a mess hall judging from what Tris could see through the windows. They approached the airfield and the amount of ships made Trystan and Belle jaws drop. There were four warships in the docks along with easily 60 bullhead VTOLs meant for troop transport and then a entire separate smaller field dedicated to the fighter jets which totaled to around 120 ships alone.

"Damn this looks more like a military compound than a fucking school. Seriously that's enough fighters to double the amount our entire country had. And those warships look straight out of a movie. Let me guess y'all also have fucking lasers?" Tris asked

"This school is tied to the military. Many of the graduates join up with the military as officer. And yes we do have lasers. What do you think those massive batteries on the warships fire?" Koth chuckled.

"This is straight Star Wars Trystan." Daphne exclaimed "Wait do you have swords made of lasers?"

"Actually they do. Though many stopped using them after people kept losing limbs." Koth replied with a shudder. They landed on the field and their ship was flanked by androids as the doors slid open on the side of the bullhead.

"Wait so you guys even have droids to fight for you? This is literally Star Wars." Trystan exclaimed.

"I do not know what Star Wars is but yes we have the Atlesian knights to help us fight the Grimm." Koth responded gesturing to the all white androids with blank black visors lined up on either side of them. Each with their assault rifle held across their chest as the squad followed Koth. At the end of the row of knights stood three figures the one on the left was a young woman with black hair, sharp green eyes, and two short scars running across her cheek. She was wearing a white uniform with black metal bracers and greaves. Across her back was a maul that had red veins running up the side ending at each side of the maul's head. She seemed to look Whiskey squad up and down as they approached. The man on the right was small barely coming up to the center man's abdomen but he was built and had clearly spent his life doing physical work. He was wearing work clothes and a leather apron and covered in soot and ash. His penetrating grey eyes hinted at his intelligence as he observed the four approaching him. Finally the man in the center stood above the everyone there with black hair and strong blue eyes. His face had a small metal bar right above his eyebrow. His uniform and stars on the collar of his uniform all signalled that he was high ranking and certainly the one in charge.

"Welcome to Atlas Academy. I am General Ironwood. I am the leader of the Atlesian military as well as the Headmaster of this hunter academy. To my right is Amelia Leone she's one our professors here with Koth. To my left is Albion Regar he is in charge of research and development as well as construction of our military's projects." The general said. The woman simply gave a nod of acknowledgment to the soldiers while the man put a closed fist over his fist.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm interested to hear your story." Albion said.

"You will have time for that later Albion. Right now you and Professor Poledina have a meeting I believe. I would like to the one in charge while the rest of you go with Koth and Amelia to be informed more about where you are and what we do." Ironwood said. Albion nodded his head and began walking to one of the buildings close to the skyscraper. Tris looked at the rest of his squad and gave them a nod as they followed Koth who was joined by Amelia. They walked to one of the administrative buildings across the walkway past several students in their white uniforms who paused and whispered glancing at the three soldiers wearing light green patterned uniforms who stood out like sore thumbs against the white habitat. Tris turned to Ironwood and fell in step with him as they walked to the skyscraper.

"So I believe your name is Tris if what Koth says is correct. Welcome to Remnant I understand this has to be quite a change from where you were before so ask questions whenever you want." Ironwood said as he nodded at some students who had saluted him as he passed.

"Well, Koth didn't say much so if you could do a nice quick rundown of this whole Remnant thing and more importantly this whole hunter thing."

"I am not really surprised Koth didn't say much he is a combat instructor so he doesn't focus much on history. Well Remnant is obviously the planet you're currently on. Humans and Faunas have been around for millennia. We struggled for survival due to the Grimm up until some of the more recent centuries. Hunter academies were established to breed individuals who can help us fight back the Grimm and allow civilization to flourish. We have mined elements called dust which we used to power everything from weapons to electricity. Dust types vary from red which is thermal or fire to black which is gravity. Atlas has been at the forefront of technological advances since it was formed from the country of Mantle after the Great War. We emerged from the war with the understanding that we could no longer fight wars today with yesterday's tactics and tomorrow's technology. So by continually updating our technology and the way we use it we have made great gains in saving lives as well as taking land back from the Grimm. That is a very brief explanation of where you are and who we are here in Atlas." Ironwood concluded.

"That sounds like a hell of a history sir but I must ask what is a Faunas?"Tris asked as they entered an elevator.

"Ah fair I guess your planet doesn't have Faunas then. They are humans who were born part animal. They are human but have some animal characteristics. Some are canine faunas have dog ears and sharp teeth. Other faunas like fish faunas have gills so they can breath on land and underwater. They have their uses." The General admitted.

"Well I can see all the benefits of having what is basically superhuman senses and abilities." Tris said. The elevator stopped at the top floor and the exited into a massive office. Despite the size of the office there was very little in it. The entire room was surrounded by glass that gave a view over the entire campus and beyond. The interior was all painted all white while the the desk was pitch black metal. The chair behind the desk was black and went above where a person's head would be. The chairs in front of the desk were black with white cushions. On the side of the room there was a coffee table and on the closer side was a small black couch and on the other side of the was two small chairs. There were a few cabinets by the couch but the room was otherwise barren.

"So what do you want of me and my squad?" Tris asked

"I am looking to see if you and your squad would be interested in either joining the military or becoming students at this academy. According to Koth you and your squad took down and Ursa minor without having any clue what it was before hand. With proper training I believe you could be great hunters and help us move our borders out and establish settlements. We want to reclaim our planet from the Grimm." The general stated. He sat down behind his desk and a screen popped up. He signed into the computer and he pulled up a few forms. "Would you and your squad be willing to become students here?"

"Would it be possible for us to take classes here for a little bit then decide?" Tris asked. He wanted to be sure this was the right thing for his squad who put their trust into him.

"Yes that could be arranged. I will personally look to select several professors for you to be around. However we will have to give you a team name even if it is temporary. Considering your unordinary circumstances you can choose your team's name."

"Well I guess we'll just stay the same as before Whiskey squad."

"In that case welcome to Atlas Academy Whiskey(WSKY).


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia and Koth led Belle, Trystan, and Daphne into the building as Ironwood walked away with Tris. The building they entered had classrooms on either side. The doors on the side led to small classrooms. They looked to be able to hold around 30 people each. Amelia walked up to one of them and opened the door motioning Belle, Daphne, and Trystan in.

"So I am going to give you a better rundown of who we are and where you are than Koth most likely gave you." This caused a mere shrug from Koth.

"Guilty as charged. Never liked books, I prefered to be in the arena."

"We are all aware Koth. Either way the general has instructed us to inform you more about Remnant and who we are at Atlas Academy. To start with ourselves we are professors at the Atlas Academy. Obviously you've met Koth who is the primary combat instructor. I am Amelia Leone I am the Major General of the Atlesian Military as well as the head drill instructor here at the academy so I run a lot of things in the fitness department. The military and the academy are tied together in this nation. We pride ourselves on our combat efficiency as well as most technologically advanced nation on Remnant. The main source of fuel in this world is dust. It's a mineral that has several different properties ranging from ice formation to generating electricity. We use it in right about everything. The students here have trained for about 4 years before they come here. They have an aura and a semblance. Aura is a projection of the soul and protects us from a certain amount of harm. After enough hits our aura fails us and will take time to recover. Semblances are unique for the most part. There are some that overlap but many of them are unique." Amelia explained. Trystan looked in awe at the two hunters in front of him while Belle and Daphne looked more confused than anything else.

"For example kiddos my semblance is I can ignite my body at will and manipulate the fire I summon. Granted it the more I use it the more it draws on my aura." Koth explained as he lit his fingers on fire and had the flames twist and curl to form the words 'what's up?'

"Dude That is fucking awesome!" Trystan explained. "You're like the human torch! Where can I get a semblance?"

"You do not have one because you weren't born here and you do not have an aura." Amelia commented with an amused smirk as Trystan looked like a sad puppy after being given the news.

"Well think of the bright side kiddo you can still be a student here depending on what Tris decides." Koth said

"Wait we can be student here?" Belle asked suddenly more interested on what was going on.

"Yes we heard you took down one of the Ursa as individuals with no experience whatsoever so we decided if your boss thought it was a worthwhile investment to join us then you all would either be given positions as students here or you could just join our military and further your career there." Amelia explained.

"All will be good. I trust Tris to not be a moron." Belle said.

"Regardless, once Ironwood finishes talking with Tris then whatever happens will be put into effect." Amelia replied.

" Well who wants to grab some food because I am hungry after my mission." Koth said as he turned for the door.

"I'm game. After all we didn't eat before we went out for recon this morning." Trystan admitted. Daphne and Belle nodded in agreement. They all got up and followed Koth out of the classroom. They walked outside back into the cold weather and walked to another building with lots of windows and rows upon rows of metal tables with chairs pushed in under them. They entered and all the students stood up and stood at attention.

"At ease. Relax and eat students." Amelia said. At that every student relaxed and went back to their casual conversations and eating with each other. "I swear that's the one thing I will always hate about being an officer. Everyone acts so uptight. I am literally 21 and they act like I am 40 with a stick up my ass." This got a laugh from Trystan who thought the whole thing was hilarious.

"Damn you are only two years older than us." Belle commented.

"How did you climb the ranks so quickly? In our military it takes decades to get where you are." Daphne exclaimed.

"I busted my ass and got here two years early so I graduated when I was 20 and because I specialized in becoming an instructor I was able to student teach at the age of 18 and then Ironwood saw my potential and gave me the job here. I earned my place here." Amelia responded. They all went into a line and got food. Trystan and Koth piled their plates high with meat. They looked at each other's plates then met eyes and nodded as they put more meat on the plates. Daphne, Belle, and Amelia just looked at the men in sheer disappointment. The women all got balanced plates with a good mix of meat, fruits, and vegetables. As they sat down Koth and Trystan dug right into their food.

"So how do you think Tris is doing with the general?" Belle asked concerned at how long the conversation had gone.

"He's fine probably. The general is probably just talking over offers with him about what y'all can do." Koth said as he sat back from his plate bones littered on it from all the meat he ate.

"Tris will be fine our boss has never fucked up before." Trystan casually said as he kept eating ribs and cleaning off every piece of meat from the bones. As he said this the door opened and the general and Tris walked in.

"General present." Snapped one man as he got up and saluted the general. Everyone lept to stand at attention as Ironwood walked in.

"As you were students." The general said as he and Tris walked over to where the group was sitting.

"Fucking hell Trystan. Have enough meat to fill that head of yours?" Tris joked as he walked up.

"Not my fault I got hungry and it was all you could eat." Trystan defended.

"Fair enough. I am gonna go grab a bite since you guys already ate." Tris said as he walked away to grab some food. Ironwood nodded to Koth and Amelia both understanding what he meant. Tris returned with a plate full of food looking ready to devour it.

"So guys we got a offer to join as students or become soldiers in the military. I figured we wanted to see a few classes before we decided. Ironwood said that was cool. Y'all in?" Tris asked as he was starting his plate.

"Sure. I'm game." Belle said pushing her plate away.

"I'll follow you wherever boss." Trystan replied

"Might as well see what's up before we decide. I'll try it." Daphne finally commented.

"Well glad to see we are all on the same page. I'll set you guys up for classes next week." Amelia said. She pulled out her scroll and started typing on it. "Don't worry I won't give you guys hard classes. Just basic stuff. And for combat class you won't be fighting unless you want to. Koth do me a favor and put them in the spare room in Lloyd barracks once they are done eating?"

"Sure thing. Anything else you want me to take care of?" Koth asked.

"No thank you that should be all." Amelia responded as everyone turned back to their food.

"Hey Koth I think we are good to go." Tris said being the final one to push away his plate.

"Sounds good let's go." Koth rose from the table along with WSKY leaving Ironwood and Amelia to themselves to talk. They exited the dinning hall and out back into the cold winter climate. They followed Koth down walkways past students who gave quick salutes to Koth as they passed by to whatever their destination would be. They arrived in front of a pure white building that was only a few stories wide with windows at periodic placements showing that it indeed was meant for living. They walked up to the building and Koth put his scroll to the access pad and the door unlocked. They walked in and headed to the elevator and went to the third floor.

"Normally Lloyd is meant for upperclassman but since you guys arrived in uh odd circumstances you guys got assigned a nice room." Koth explained as they walked down the hall stopping in front of a door identical to all the other ones with the number 369 on it. As they walked in they were amazed. The room had a living space, fully decked out kitchen with small branching hallways out to what looked to be bedrooms. The living space had a couch with a few chairs around a coffee table facing a TV. The kitchen had a full stove and oven with a dining island giving a view between the kitchen and living room.

"Wait students live here?" Daphne asked

"Yeah this is for upperclassman. Newbies only get a room with four beds, four desks, and four closets." Koth replied sending a quick text on his scroll. "Also I am having one of my TAs bring four upperclassman scrolls for you guys so you can get in your room and all that. You'll start classes tomorrow at 0800."

"Awesome. We will be there." Tris said as a knock on the door gained everyone's attention. Koth opened the door and took the package from a student and opened it distributed a scroll to each member.

"Just follow the sign in stuff and your scroll will be set up. It has everything you'll need for right about everything. It has your schedule, maps to your classes, texts, the access codes to the dorms and your lockers. Well you all should be good to go. I'll see y'all tomorrow in the combat class." They all set up their scrolls and checked the time realizing it was nearing midnight.

"Well I am hitting the sack." Trystan yawned as he walked into the closest room in the left hallway. He walked in and closed the door behind him falling asleep as soon as his head hit the mattress.

"Well I think us girls should take the other hallway so there aren't any awkward mistakes." Belle brought up.

"Yeah the last thing I want is Trystan walking in while I'm doing my morning stretches." Daphne said with a shudder thinking to past fuck ups on Trystan's part. Trystan started to defend himself when Tris grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and dragged him away.

"Well in that case my room is decided. I'll see y'all in the morning." Tris said as he walked back to his new room. The room was spartan in style but not bare. It had a twin bed, a closet, two drawers for clothes, a full mirror and a window to look outside. After he had done a quick run through of the room he took off his uniform and fell asleep in his bed.

The next morning came and Tris's alarm went off at 0645. He got up and grabbed a towel from one of the closets. He checked the mirror to make sure he didn't have any wounds left over from yesterday his 6'1 figure was muscled while not being jacked. He went to the bathroom on the guy's side of the apartment and started up the shower. Before he got in he looked around for some shampoo and conditioner and laughed at what he found.

"Damn I really don't know if this is a military academy or a hotel. These tiny ass bottles remind me of the shit back home. Well if it's all I have then it'll do." He chuckled as he grabbed the small bottles and took his shower. He took a quick shower and dried off his gray hair settling just at his ears. He walked back into his room and realized he fucked up pretty badly. He began to frantically search every drawer and then the closet in search of the uniform he had seen all the other students wearing. He quickly grabbed his scroll and sent Koth a message. 'Hey so we don't have any Atlas uniforms and the uniforms we showed up in look like we went through hell. Can you send us some uniforms?'

"Well guess I'm going to class in my my birthday suit! Loving this school!" Daphne yelled angrily.

'Well definitely should've seen that coming,' Tris thought to himself.

"Well if you want I can use my hands to help cover your body up." Trystan yelled stepping out of the bathroom. His black hair high and tight on the sides but on the top it was long enough to style backwards in a wave. He stood about 5'11 and had the body most crossfit athletes dreamed of. That man was absolutely jacked.

"The day you touch me is the day you will die happy." Daphne yelled at the top of her lungs. Tris's scroll buzzed and he checked and saw he had a message from Koth. He quickly opened the message and read 'Yeah figured you'd need something so I had uniforms sent to your room but no one answered so I had the student just leave them outside your room. The sizes are rough estimates. Go see the quartermaster's office after classes and he'll set you guys up with everything you need.' Trist started thanking every deity he'd ever heard of as he walked into the center room and to the door. He opened it and saw a large box with a note saying uniforms on it.

"Ok Daphne don't kill Trystan! We have uniforms I'll toss yours outside your room. Same for you Belle. Trystan come and grab yours." Tris said.

"Why do I have to come and grab mine when the girls get theirs delivered?" Trystan cried.

"Because fuck you that's why. Now hurry up."

Trystan ran out in his underwear giving Tris the finger and grabbed his uniform and ran back into his room. Tris tossed the girls' uniforms outside their doors. He took his back to his room and began dressing. The pure white uniform had gray trim to accent the shoulders and side of the pants. The collars had a gold chevron with a star underneath on it. With the Atlesian crest on the right shoulder of the his uniform. The uniform wasn't a perfect fit like his old formal uniform but he couldn't complain with the short notice that was given to them. He walked back into the main room to put on his shoes. He saw Daphne completely ready to go her red hair having been put in a simple braid that let the hair settle just below her shoulders. She was just shorter than Trystan clocking in at about 5'9 with a lithe body. Trystan on the other hand was laying on the couch without his shoes on.

"Ok Where is Belle?" Tris asked looking at Daphne.

"I'm not her caretaker." Daphne said defensively. Tris walked to where Belle's room was and banged on the door.

"Hey get up now! We have classes." Tris yelled at the door. He heard a groan come from inside then a sudden crash.

"Sorry! Slept in moving now!" Belle responded as she sprinted to get changed only to realize her uniform wasn't in there. She poked her head sheepishly out the door to see Tris standing there looking amused and pointed towards the uniform on the ground. She grabbed the uniform and ducked back into her room. Daphne and Trystan broke into laughter at Belle's antics. She ran out of the room her hair tied in a messy ponytail. Belle was the shortest of the group only being 5'8 but she was athletic enough to go toe to toe with most men in combat training.. As soon as Belle was dressed they ran to their way to their first class. They arrived a few minutes before class. They walked in and looked to see Koth waving his hand at them.

"Sup kiddos. Welcome to combat class. Y'all aren't gonna fight but you should pay attention to the fights. They should be entertaining. Take a seat in the right front of the stands so you can watch people beat the shit out of each other." Koth said.

"I'm liking this class already. It's basically gonna be UFC on steroids." Trystan giddly said. As the rest of the class filled in the four of them got odd looks. A few of the students murmured while looking at them. After they all sat down Koth walked to the center of the arena and began to lecture about the days fights.

"By the way students these are four potential students that might end up being your classmates. I hold you to the same standards as always. Now first I want to have Jackson and Amanda in the ring. Standard rules about aura and what not. Let's go." The one giant of a man with a blond shaggy hair and glowing blue eyes and a lithe agile looking woman rocking a long brown ponytail and candy apple green eyes got up promptly and saluted Koth and ran out to change into combat gear. They arrived again both in combat gear and Koth started the match. A minute later both students entered the ring from opposing sides in full gear. Jackson had black plate armor with deep red trails running along the armor forming intricate patterns. His weapon was a claymore sword and at his hip was a pistol with an extended magazine. He raised the visor of his armor and nodded to Koth who looked at Amanda who wore light leather armor with a few metal plates attached over the chest back and shoulders that looked less for protection and more for mobility. In her hands were two hunting knives a foot long each. The knives appeared to have buttons on the side and strapped to her waist were several vials of what Tris guessed was dust based on how the vials all glowed.

"Y'all ready?" Koth asked

"Yep." Jackson said causally putting his visor back down.

"It's go time.' Amanda said settling into a combat stance. The counter began counting down from three. As soon as the counter finished Amanda charged at Jackson who dropped into a defensive stance and brought his sword out in a position to block any strike Amanda made. Amanda reached Jackson and swung one knife in an overhead strike aiming for his neck. Jackson dropped one of his legs back and tilted his sword to block the incoming strike. Amanda continued her assault by flashing her second blade toward his midsection. The armor held strong as he took the blow and swung his sword at speeds unattainable by normal humans. Amanda saw the hunk of metal coming for her mid section and did a backflip the blade just missing her feet as she landed in a low crouch ready to continue the bout. She grabbed two red vials of dust and put them in the hilts of her knives her blades caught on fire and she leapt at Jackson again this time aiming to cut his legs out from underneath him. He expertly blocked several of the strikes while taking steps back to avoid what strikes he couldn't block. He was being pushed back to the edge of the ring when he suddenly smirked and out of nowhere a spectral knight glowing black and red like his actual armor appeared behind Amanda and grabbed her around the waist to perform a suplex on her. The knight disappeared as quickly as it had shown up after Amanda hit the ground. She got up glancing around to make sure the knight wasn't going to ambush her right away. She returned her focus to Jackson who was charging her now with his claymore held ready to go for a downward slash that would kill anyone hit by it. Amanda crossed her knives into an X to block the larger weapon as he kept trying to force it down and break the block and hit her. She let go of one side of the block and let the blade graze her arm as it went into the ground by her side. She then jumped back and faded into nothing. Jackson immediately called upon his knight to reappear and go back to back with him. This time the knight carried a axe and shield. They stood back to back Jackson looking for any movement that might give away where Amanda was. He quickly found out where she was as lighting suddenly sparked into existence on his side as she came back into existence aiming for the chink in his armor right below the rib cage. Jackson couldn't react fast enough and took a electric shock and a stab wound to his stomach which ate away at his aura. He and his knight immediately lunged at her Jackson swinging at her chest level and the knight swung his axe at her knee level. Amanda did a spin so that she was in the air between the two strikes. As she thought the had avoided the strikes the knight swung his shield down and nailed her in the stomach. As she hit the ground her aura took a hit. Jackson drew his pistol and began to fire rounds in to Amanda. Amanda ate two rounds to the chest before she faded out of existence again and moved away from the two. Jackson and his knight assumed the same position ensuring they wouldn't be caught off guard. Neither of them noticed the dark glow coming from beneath them as Amanda put black dust into her swords and lodged both of them into Jackson's back launching him across the ring and nearly off the platform. He quickly recovered and pushed forward towards Amanda who had decided to reveal herself and give Jackson a cheeky smirk as she twirled one of her knives and gestured for him to come and get her. He obliged and charged at her while the knight spawned on the side of Amanda this time with a halberd swinging at her legs trying to trip her. She jumped over the halberd and concisely was hit by several rounds to the chest. She scrambled back to her feet as Jackson was on her and grabbed her head and kneed her in the face several times before lifting her and attempting to toss her out of the ring. Before he could throw her she grabbed one of the white dust capsules and broked it on Jackson's bracers. The dust began to form ice on his arms effectively tying him to her. She took advantage of the situation and began pummeling Jackson's face. While his knight came over and began beating her stomach. This continued for a few seconds before Jackson unsummoned his knight and lifted Amanda above his head and slammed her into the ground. He quickly unsheathed his sword and put it at her throat. She tapped the ground three times signalling her forfeit.

"That's match. Good show both of you. Amanda good use of your semblance to back out and set up a good surprise attack. Good choice of gravity dust for the surprise attack as well. Jackson good use of all of your equipment. Glad to see you're getting better at equipping your knight with different weapons. At the end good way to use her plan to glue herself to you to your advantage. Grab a shower and then go back to your seats. Proud of both of you." Koth said as he looked at both of his students. The two of them walked back into the tunnels to the equipment rooms.

"This is straight anime levels of ludicrous." Belle said.

"So when do we get auras and semblances. I want to be able to phase through shit. That'd be an awesome power." Trystan said looking in awe at the two students heading back to the locker room.

"The day you can phase through things is the day we all lose any sense of decency and privacy." Daphne joked.

"Jesus you make me out to be some fucking perv. I just respect the female form." Trystan defended.

"Respect? More like worship with the amount you look at it." Tris added in.

"Glad to hear you guys enjoyed our fight." They all turned to Jackson as he walk up to them no longer in his combat gear now just wearing a his uniform. "Koth wanted us to pull out all the stops so you could see what combat looks like. Honestly kinda confused because everyone on Remnant has heard of how hunters fight but you look like this is new to you. Are you from one of the frontier villages?"

"No we arrived to Remnant via extraordinary circumstances." Tris said.

"What he means to say is we fell through a portal and now we are here." Belle said looking at Jackson.

"Ummm ok then. Not sure how to respond to that. Well uhh welcome?" Jackson said suddenly really awkward not having expected that answer. "Well class is basically just Professor lecturing us about the fight and what he wants us to focus on improving as a class. You guys wanna grab lunch with my team after this?" Belle checked pulled out her schedule and checked to see when their next class was.

"Yeah we are free for a few hours if you want to eat with them Boss."

"Well then I say we eat with them. Always looking to make friends."

"Cool. You already saw one of my teammates. Amanda is on my squad. We are Team JAGR(Jaguar). The other two are over their The gent who is even bigger than me is Garruk and Raska is the tiny chick next to him." Jackson said. They looked over to the two immediately seeing who Jackson was talking about. Garruk easily clocked in at 6'9 and 300 pounds of muscle. His brown hair let down to shoulder length looked slightly like he had been living in the woods. Raska on the other hand was tiny maybe clocking in at 5'2 and looking like she only worked out when she had to. They both smiled and beckoned the team to come sit by them. Team WSKY followed Jackson to sit right next to JAGR when Amanda got back.

"So what'd the newbies think of the fight?" Amanda asked all of them.

"I'm more impressed than I have ever been in my life and that includes having seen Trystan chug a handle of rum in one go." Daphne responded.

"Good if you had said anything else I would've challenged you to a fight. We are the best team here." Amanda boasted.

"We are the best first year team here but the upperclassmen could wipe the floor with us any day of the week. Amanda tends to boast a little to much." Garruk commented.

"Hey that's only because it's true. We are gonna be the best team that ever came out of this school." She continued.

"You realize you are saying you're going to one up the team Winter Schnee ran. You know the one that won the Vytal Festival both times they competed in it? As freshman and as juniors." Raska piped in.

"Hey we are set to do the same thing. This year the tournaments in Mistral so we won't have home field advantage like they did their first year. So when we win we will have achieved more than they had." Amanda kept going but everyone tuned her rambling out and looked back to Koth who seemed to be wrapping up his lecture.

"Now remember anyone who wants to compete in the Vytal festival this year is going to have to make sure their team has above a 85% win rate with spars in this class. That includes all formats : individuals, duos, and teams. As I've said before matches against your own team like today won't count either way towards your percentages. Other than that keep training. I'll probably see you in the gym or combat arenas. Enjoy the rest of your day kiddos." Koth concluded. The students all got out of their seats and began to file out of the classroom and towards their next classes. "By the way Team WSKY you have a meeting with Ironwood today after classes are concluded. You'll get an email sooner or later. Figured you'd want the heads up."

"Thanks Prof." Tris said as he left with team JAGR. They walked to the cafeteria and grabbed their plates taking a seat at a table.

"So what are your names?" Amanda asked.

" I'm Tris. This is Belle. That one is Trystan. And that's Daphne." Trystan said gesturing to each teammate in order.

"Wait a second that doesn't spell Whiskey in any way shape or form." Raska pointed out.

"Yeah we were Whiskey squad back where we came from so we decided to keep the title. More a force of habit than anything else." Belle responded.

"Huh I can respect tradition." Garruk said looking away from his meal.

"Wait a second are you a vegan Garruk?" Daphne asked.

"Yes I am. I doubt it should be a problem." He asked silently daring someone to say it was a problem.

"No it's not a problem I'm just surprised you're the size of a giant and don't eat meat." Daphne quickly defended.

"Supplements allow me to respect the creatures around me." Garruk said simply returning to his salad.

"Well with that out of the way. So are you guys thinking about becoming students?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah it seems really cool here not to mentions if there is a way to get an aura like the rest of you then we would fit right in." Belle pointed out.

"True but as far as tech goes there isn't a way to give people aura yet. If there was you bet that every person would have an aura and be in the military here in Atlas." Raska noted.

"Except for sleazy businessmen. Especially the fucking SDC assholes." Jackson muttered.

"SDC is the Schnee Dust company. Basically the most racist company on the face of Remnant. Luckily Winter Schnee holds none of the company or family values of being a cunt. They put faunus into some of the most dangerous working conditions then pay them nearly half as much as the human workers who don't do shit. Jackson and Garruk both hate them a lot because they are faunus." Raska explained. Both men glared at her for telling the other team about their heritage. They both sighed and Garruk moved his hair slightly to show his bear ears while Jackson did the same with his hair to show pointy canine ears.

"We don't care that you're faunus. Hell I'm kinda jealous of you guys." Tris said. Both Garruk and Jackson did double takes and Raska looked surprised.

"Did I just have a hearing lapse or did a human just say they were jealous of a faunus?" Garruk inquired.

"Nah I heard it too but fuck if I'm not confused by it. I wanna hear this explanation." Jackson said. Every member of the team looking at Tris for clarification.

"Well from what I heard you all have better senses than anyone else which would make you all better soldiers. Not to mention I heard you guys basically have night vision which is just straight awesome." Tris explained.

"Well I can claim to have seen it all. A Schnee who isn't a cunt and a human who wishes he was faunus. I can die happy now." Jackson chuckled as he went back to his food.

"Hey no dying. You still have to lead this team." Amanda said as she punched Jackson in the shoulder. The rest of the meal went by quickly with team JAGR giving WSKY a basic rundown of everything from the gym to the a summary of the history of Atlas. As lunch ended. WSKY and JAGR parted ways to go to different classes. Classes were boring for the rest of the day as they went through history and grimm studies. After classes concluded they headed to the administrative building where Tris first met with Ironwood. The receptionist at the entrance to the building pointed them towards a specific elevator to Ironwood's office. They got in and then went to the headmaster's office. They reached his office and walked into the room noticing Ironwood sitting at his desk with a man in a lab coat standing behind him pointing at a screen.

"Sir we are here as you requested." Tris said snapping to attention. The rest of WSKY followed in suit and saluted the superior officer.

"At ease and thank you for coming. There have been a few recent developments that I reminded me of you. How would you feel about acquiring an artificial aura?"


End file.
